Heatran (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Heatran= |-|Shiny Heatran= Summary Heatran '(Japanese: 'ヒードラン Heatran) is a Fire/Steel Type Legendary Pokémon. It is known to make its home in volcanic caves, using its cross-shaped feet to crawl along ceilings and walls. Though the outer layer of Heatran's body is made of incredibly hard and rugged metal, the Pokémon's own blood is so incredibly hot that parts of its shell have become more malleable. It is currently the only known Legendary Pokémon which can be either male or female. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Heatran Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Gender: Varies (Heatran can be either male or female) Age: Unknown, likely several centuries at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Lava Dome Pokémon, Pokémon, Head of Stark Mountain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison, Acid, and Burn Immunity, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Psychic, and Dragon attacks, Immense resistance to Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, and Fairy attacks, Able to absorb all Fire based attacks to make its own stronger and is hence Immune, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Possibility for Statistics Amplification and Burn Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought evenly with Regigigas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Regigigas and somewhat comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Capable of harming Regigigas) Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities (Capable of causing violent volcanic eruptions just by rampaging) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Takes increased damage from Fighting and Water attacks. Takes immensely increased damage from Ground attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magma Storm:' Heatran's signature move. It unleashes a spiraling burst of fire and magma from its mouth, heavily damaging the foe, as well as trapping them in a torrent of flames which is very difficult to escape. *'Earth Power:' Heatran causes the ground beneath the opponent to erupt with power. It may also lower their special defense. *'Iron Head:' Using its steel-plated head, Heatran rams into the enemy, inflicting heavy damage and possibly causing them to flinch, leaving them open for another attack. *'Ancient Power:' Heatran manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Heatran's stats. *'Metal Sound:' Heatran emits a horrible, metallic screech which causes the target immense pain, drastically lowering their defenses. This move will not work on a target who cannot hear it. *'Crunch:' Heatran bites down on its foe with tremendous force. There is a significant chance the attack will inflict permanent damage, substantially weakening the victim's defenses. *'Lava Plume:' Heatran coats the entire area in an inferno of flames and lava, dealing heavy damage with a high chance to burn all those hit by the attack. *'Stone Edge:' Heatran impales its foe with large, sharp chunks of stone. There is a high chance this attack will inflict fatal damage. *'Eruption:' Heatran fires off a powerful jet of flames from its mouth at the opponent. *'Protect:' Heatran creates a forcefield to protect itself. *'Flamethrower:' Heatran fires off a stream of fire from its mouth that can cause burns. *'Fire Spin:' Heatran fires off a spiral of flames from its mouth at the opponent. It is difficult to escape once caught in it. *'Heat Wave:' Heatran blows an extremely hot wave of air that can cause burns. It can hit multiple opponents. *'Leer:' Heatran leers at the opponent, lowering their defense. *'Fire Fang:' Heatran coats its jaws with fire. It has a chance of burning the opponent as well as making them flinch. *'Scary Face:' Heatran makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. *'Flash Fire:' Heatran absorbs all Fire Type moves aimed at it and increases the power of its own instead of taking damage or otherwise being affected. *'Flame Body:' Physical contact with Heatran may burn the attacker. It also causes Pokémon Eggs to hatch more quickly. Gallery 50c2bb9a81b9446064d378c3b357c6cf7944bbb7_hq.jpg dp5.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6